Element of Surprise
by Alkarin
Summary: Draco se enfrenta al otro padre de su hijo. Slash. Sexo explícito, mpreg!Draco. H/D. TRADUCCION.
1. Chapter 1

**Element of Surprise.**

**Título:** Element of Surprise.

**Autor:** _**enchanted_jae**_  
**Personajes:** Harry / Draco  
**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Advertencia (s):** Sexo explícito, mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, et al. Este drabble fue escrito por diversión, no para obtener ganancias. La historia es de _**enchanted_jae**_, la traducción y los errores son míos.

**NdA:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para _ashleysweet88_, quien sugirió un mpreg!Draco.

**Resumen:** Draco se enfrenta al otro padre de su hijo.

Draco realizó el hechizo de diagnóstico de nuevo y miró con horror como obtuvo el mismo resultado. La punta de su varita latía con un ligero resplandor lavanda, signo seguro de que estaba embarazado. Peor aún, el sexo más reciente que había tenido fue un hecho aislado y nada menos que con Harry Potter.

"Ya voy, ya voy", murmuró Harry mientras se arrastraba de la cama y caminaba por el pasillo. Alguien estaba golpeando muy fuerte a la puerta de su apartamento, y el temperamento de Harry iba empeorado mientras más se acercaba a la puerta. La abrió a tiempo para ver a Draco Malfoy levantar la mano para golpear a la puerta otra vez. "¿Qué quieres?", gruñó Harry. Pasó por alto el hecho de que su erección matutina creciera y fuera más difícil ante la vista de Draco.

Draco no respondió verbalmente; sino que, le soltó un puñetazo a Harry en la mandíbula.

Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás con un grito de dolor, y Draco se lanzó al ataque. Siguió a Harry en el piso y ladeó su puño hacia atrás de nuevo. Harry gruñó y atacó a Draco, tirando a los dos al suelo, donde rodaron por ahí gritando, maldiciendo y golpeándose uno al otro. Con el tiempo, la complexión más voluminosa de Harry le permitió superar el elemento sorpresa de Draco, y logró tener a su oponente clavado en el suelo debajo de él. Harry había dominado los dos puños agitados de Draco con sus manos, y estaban allí, jadeando y mirándose el uno al otro.

La erección de Harry no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, y se dio cuenta de que la polla de Draco estaba igual de dura, así que se apretó contra la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Harry se sintió tentado a follar primero a Draco y preguntar después, pero, sinceramente, ¿quién ataca a un tío así? "¿Hay alguna razón para que hayas venido a mi casa a atacarme?" gruñó.

"Te lo mereces, ¡cabrón!", Gritó Draco. "¡Estoy embarazado!"

"¡¿Embarazado?" Chilló Harry. Liberó a Draco y se movió fuera de él. "¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?" Se sintió enfermo ante la posibilidad de que pudiera haber perjudicado al bebé nonato, y Harry desesperadamente trató de recordar si había golpeado a Draco en el estómago durante la pelea.

"Estoy bien, no gracias a _ti_", se burló Draco mientras se sentaba. Él le dio a Harry un buen empujón extra.

Harry se contuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Por qué elegir una pelea conmigo en tu condición?"

Draco miró boquiabierto a Harry con consternación. Nadie puede ser tan tonto. "Tú eres el que me ha golpeado el culo, que coño!" Gritó él.

Era el turno de Harry para mirar boquiabierto en estado de shock. "¿Es mío?" Ahogó. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro", gruñó Draco mientras se puso en pie. No añadió que él no se había acostado con nadie desde la noche en que había tenido a Harry entre las piernas.

Harry se puso de pie, también. "¿Q-qué vamos a hacer?", se preguntó, su mente dando vueltas con las implicaciones de la condición de Draco.

"Por mí te puedes pudrir en el infierno", escupió Draco.

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, entonces razonó que Draco estaba de mal humor debido a su delicado estado de salud. "Tenemos que casarnos", afirmó, añadiendo un gesto para dar énfasis.

"¿Estás _loco_?"

"Yo sé lo que es crecer sin padres, y quiero lo mejor para mi hijo!"

"Gracias a ti, mis padres, probablemente, me negarán!"

Se levantaron y miraron el uno al otro durante otros treinta segundos antes de que Harry suavizara su postura. "Tú... tú hazme saber si necesitas cualquier cosa, ¿sí?" farfulló. "¿Y me dejarás ver al bebé y ser parte de su vida?"

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro. "Sí, Potter", respondió. "Yo no soy _tan_ bastardo."

Mucho después de que Draco se había ido, Harry se sentó en el sofá meditando en pijama. Cuanto más pensaba en convertirse en padre, más sentía la necesidad de enlazar a Draco con él a través del matrimonio. Quería garantizar que jugaría un papel importante en la vida de su hijo, y Harry estaba convencido de que los Malfoy, en general, y Draco, en particular, no estaban dispuestos a permitir que eso sucediera. Harry se estremeció ante la idea de cualquier niño suyo criado en esa casa austera de estirados Slytherins sangre pura.

Harry quería la custodia de su bebé, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era casándose con Draco.

Dos días más tarde, Draco regresó.

"Compartí mi feliz noticia con mis padres, y me han rechazado", anunció, empujando a Harry para entrar en el piso y desplomarse en el sofá.

"¡Eso es ridículo!", balbuceó Harry. No podía imaginar a los padres que tratan a sus hijos con tanta dureza. "¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó, tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

"Creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que Madre pueda calmar las plumas erizadas de Padre", Draco se encogió de hombros. "Merlín sabe que no me atrevo a dejar que ninguno de mis amigos traficantes de chismes sepan sobre esto."

Harry sintió una emoción extraña pasar por él ante la perspectiva de Draco de quedarse con él. Él había estado fantaseando con Draco desde la noche que habían pasado juntos. Harry había tenido la intención de follarse a Draco únicamente para liberarse, pero nunca había disfrutado tanto del sexo antes. "Sólo tengo una habitación", sintió la obligación de señalar.

Draco dio unas palmaditas en el cojín sobre el que estaba sentado. "El sofá es suave, Potter", observó. "Deberías estar durmiendo muy a gusto en él durante una noche o dos."

"Yo no duermo en el sofá!", chilló Harry.

"Ciertamente, ¿no esperas que _yo_ duerma aquí?", se burló Draco. "¡Estoy embarazado!"

"Es aquí en el sofá o en la cama conmigo", respondió Harry.

"Yo no confío en ti para mantener tus manos y tu polla en ti mismo", replicó Draco.

"¿Qué diferencia hay? El daño ya está hecho". El comentario burlón de Harry le valió un puñetazo en el brazo.

Harry prestó a Draco un pijama para ayudarlo a protegerse de su tardío arranque de pudor. Se instalaron en la cama, cada uno en su propio lado. Harry apagó la lámpara de la mesilla y murmuró un áspero, "Buenas noches". Su polla estaba completamente despierta, sin embargo, y Harry ya estaba tramando cómo salirse con la suya.

Draco se despertó con una caliente y húmeda boca pegada a su polla. Gimió y trató de empujar, pero una mano firme lo presionó hacia abajo. La habitación estaba todavía oscura, y había algo muy travieso sobre ser mamado por un desconocido en la oscuridad.

Draco volvió a gemir cuando un resbaladizo dedo circuló en su entrada y empujó adentro. Él movió sus caderas, follándose a sí mismo con ese contundente dedo. Una lengua malvada provocó la ranura en la punta del pene de Draco antes de recorrer lo largo de la vena palpitante en la parte inferior. A continuación, lamió la vena posterior subiendo por la polla de Draco, por lo que fue una vez más engullido por la boca anónima que le estaba robando la razón.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, empujando más allá del borde a Draco y obteniendo un sonido distorsionado de su garganta. Los dedos curvados y estimulado la próstata de Draco, y él tensando sus rodillas en respuesta. Los dedos fueron deslizándose como tijera para estirar su entrada antes de sumergirse profundamente a frotar el punto dulce de Draco nuevamente. Su pecho se hinchó mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, y Draco se entregó por completo a las sensaciones eróticas que asaltaban su cuerpo. Su orgasmo se formó rápidamente, y Draco le dio la bienvenida con un sollozo casi de alivio. Apenas había dejado de chorrear su polla cuando esa adorable boca y los dedos hábiles fueron retirados, dejando a Draco lleno y vacío... pero no por mucho tiempo.

Un cuerpo pesado avanzó entre los muslos extendidos de Draco y una polla dura penetró su liso y agitado agujero.

Harry se deslizó hacia arriba y entró en Draco con un golpe rápido. Draco abrió la boca, y sus rodillas se apretaron contra las caderas de Harry. Más espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo mientras su polla expulsaba a otro chorrito de semen. Harry siguió adelante hasta que quedó enterrado totalmente en el tembloroso agujero de Draco. Entonces se retiró y empujó de nuevo, una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Draco se apoderó de él perfectamente, y Harry se perdió en la sensación de deslizar su polla dentro y fuera del cuerpo flexible de Draco. Se sintió fantástico, y Harry sabía que esto no sería lo último, no después de que había llegado a estar tan duro y adolorido por chupar Draco.

Harry empujó dos veces más y culminó con un grito gutural. Una vez que sus músculos se relajaron, Harry se dejó caer hacia adelante, teniendo cuidado de mantener su peso fuera de Draco.

"Cabrón", murmuró Draco. Se arruinó el efecto de su queja al bostezar.

"Nos casamos mañana", anunció a Harry con voz firme.

"No voy a casarme contigo. Ni siquiera _te gusto_."

"Sí, lo haces."

Draco soltó un bufido. "No, no lo hago."

"¿Ni siquiera un poco?", Harry lloriqueó.

"No".

Harry indignado se giró sobre su costado junto a Draco. "¿Ahora quién está siendo un cabrón?", gruñó.

"Amargado", Draco se burló de él.

Harry, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. "Discutiremos esto de nuevo sobre tu erección matutina".

Draco era vagamente consciente de unas manos rodando sobre su espalda y empujando sus muslos separándolos. Hombros anchos abriéndose camino entre sus piernas, y Draco sonrió en su sueño. Dedos se apoderaron de la erección de Draco y la apartaron de su vientre. Un cálido aliento hizo cosquillas en la húmeda cabeza del pene de Draco y liberó un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

Cuando la prometida boca finalmente se cerró sobre la punta de su polla, Draco se despertó con un gemido de placer. "P-Potter", farfulló, parpadeando hacia los ojos verdes que brillaban mirándolo.

"Mmmm", musitó Harry en señal de asentimiento.

Las vibraciones chisporrotearon sobre la longitud de la polla de Draco y lo llevaron a arquear la espalda y gemir. Harry recorrió a Draco con los labios, los dientes y la lengua, chupando su polla con maestría. De repente, se quitó.

"¡No!", protestó Draco. "No te detengas".

"Dime que te casarás conmigo, y yo te daré lo que necesitas", gruñó Harry. Remarcó su frase con un simple toque de su lengua sobre la cabeza enrojecida del pene de Draco."Dime lo que deseas".

"No", se quejó Draco de nuevo.

"No, ¿no quieres terminar lo que empecé?"

"¡Sí!" Jadeó Draco, levantando las caderas en busca de algún alivio.

"¿Sí, te casarás conmigo?", insistió Harry.

"No", se quejó Draco de nuevo. "Yo no te gusto".

"¿Te gusta lo que hago para ti?"

"Sí..."

"Yo puedo hacerte esto todas las mañanas por el resto de nuestras vidas", persuadió Harry. Pasó la lengua por una franja caliente hasta la parte inferior del pene de Draco. "Sólo di que sí."

Draco apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Harry hizo un puchero antes de besar la punta de la polla de Draco con los labios apretados. Movió su lengua por encima y alrededor de la cabeza con movimientos burlones. "¡Potter!", chilló Draco. "¡Chupa mi polla!".

"¿Así?" Harry sonrió antes de bajar su cabeza y engullir la polla de Draco.

Las caderas de Draco se levantaron del lecho nuevamente, e hizo un sonido estrangulado de entusiasmo. Harry levantó la cabeza, dejando a la polla de Draco, una vez más, despojada. Draco gruñó e intentó darle una patada, pero sus piernas estaban todavía atrapadas entre las mantas.

"Sólo di la palabra, Draco," exhortó Harry. "Di que te casas conmigo, y voy a chuparte tan fuerte que tus ojos se cruzarán cuando te vengas".

"No quiero casarme contigo", se quejó Draco.

"Es una pena", murmuró Harry. "Podrías despertar cada mañana haciendo esto". Descendió sobre Draco, chupando y lamiendo hasta que Draco se retorcía y jadeaba y sus testículos eran delineados.

Cruelmente, la polla de Draco fue puesta en libertad otra vez. "¡Potter!", gritó él. "¡Por favor!"

"Cásate conmigo, Draco. Quiero que nuestro bebé sea criado por ambos padres".

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de Draco, y su cabeza se retorcía de un lado a otro sobre la almohada.

"Hazme feliz, y yo te haré feliz", presionó Harry. Draco apretó los dientes, y el sudor asomó sobre su frente. La lengua de Harry salió disparada dando un golpecito en la hendidura de la punta de la polla de Draco.

Draco se quebró. "Sí, maldita sea, ¡sí!", gritó.

"Sí, ¿te casarás conmigo?", Harry presionó para aclarar.

"Sí, ¡me casaré contigo!", gritó Draco. Sintió la magia brillar sobre él, pero su atención estaba en otra parte en ese momento. Draco gimió de alivio cuando la boca caliente, regresó a su pene e hizo brevemente el trabajo de terminar con él. Su cuerpo se inclinó frente a la cama cuando se vino con un agudo grito de placer. Cuando el pecho de Draco se detuvo jadeante, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño ante el rostro sonriente de su prometido. "¡Te desprecio!", espetó, rodando y pateando libre de las mantas. Pisando fuerte, Draco, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Draco tomó su tiempo en la ducha planeando la manera de cómo salirse de su casamiento con Potter. Había sentido el cosquilleo de la magia, cuando finalmente se había rendido, pero seguramente debía haber una manera de escapar de su destino. Quizá podría hacer que Potter entrara en razón. El matrimonio los haría miserables, ¿verdad? Draco miró a su polla para confirmar, pero esta colgaba en feliz reposo entre sus piernas. Draco soltó un bufido. El matrimonio era algo más que sólo buen sexo. Ante el pensamiento de sexo, su flácido pene se animó una vez más. "Traidor", murmuró Draco.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, agarrando una suave y esponjosa toalla verde para secarse con ella. Draco anudó la toalla alrededor de sus caderas y se aventuró al dormitorio. Se sintió aliviado al encontrar que Potter se había ido. Con un poco de suerte Draco podría vestirse y Aparecerse en casa. Se puso ropa limpia de su bolsa de viaje y buscó su varita. Estaba perdida. "¡Maldita sea!", siseó Draco.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de golpe y se dirigió por el corto pasillo, deteniéndose patinando al ver personas en el apartamento de Potter.

"¡Ahí estás, Draco!", sonrió Potter. "Kingsley ha accedido a realizar nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio", dijo, señalando al Ministro Shacklebolt. "Y Oliver y Pansy han interrumpido su luna de miel para actuar como nuestros testigos".

Draco miró alrededor de la reunión, notando que estaban entre él y la puerta. Estaba jodido.

**NdT: **Hola, gente! Sé que no tengo perdón de nadie y que debería de estar escribiendo las historias que tengo pendientes – y de hecho, ya lo estoy haciendo –, pero vengo a ofrecerles (en son de paz) esta divertida traducción; actualizaré una vez por semana.

La historia le pertenece a _**enchanted_jae **_y tengo su absoluto permiso para traducirla. Si alguien gusta darse una vuelta por su LJ, podrá encontrar la historia completa aquí http:/ enchanted-jae. / tag / element%20of %20surprise%20verse (ya saben, sin espacios).

Una vez más quiero ofrecer una sincera, y apenada, disculpa a la gente que sigue mis historias, pronto tendrán las continuaciones.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Element of Surprise.**

**Título:** Element of Surprise.

**Autor:** _**enchanted_jae**_

**Personajes:** Harry / Draco

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Advertencia (s):** Sexo explícito, mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, et al. Este drabble fue escrito por diversión, no para obtener ganancias. La historia es de _**enchanted_jae**_, la traducción y los errores son míos.

**NdA:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para _ashleysweet88_, quien sugirió un mpreg!Draco.

**Resumen:** Draco se enfrenta al otro padre de su hijo.

**NdT: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos a** meyamoadrytu, yilam, Kinary-chan, **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**_ o 0 o _**

Mientras Draco consideraba su mejor vía de escape, fue frustrado por su amiga de la infancia. Pansy se apresuró hacia Draco y le envolvió en un abrazo entre sus senos. "¡Cariño, estoy tan emocionada por ti!", exclamó.

"¡Yo no quiero casarme con Potter!", siseó Draco.

"Se trata simplemente de nervios previos a la boda", tranquilizó Pansy. "Por supuesto que quieres casarte con Harry."

La boca de Draco cayó con consternación. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Cariño, te has sentido atraído hacia Harry durante años", se rió Pansy. "Finalmente tienes a tu hombre, y un bebé, también, maldito afortunado. Sólo piensa, voy a ser capaz de decirle a mi ahijado que él o ella fue concebido la noche de mi boda! ", aventuró demasiado efusiva.

Draco frunció el ceño. "Si no hubieras servido champán tan potente, nunca habría sucedido."

Pansy sonrió como un diablillo. "¿Ves? Tú y Harry estaban destinados a hacerlo!". Draco arrojó sus manos fuera con disgusto. "Draco está listo para proceder, Ministro", chilló Pansy.

"¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto!", protestó Draco.

Shacklebolt vaciló y levantó una ceja, mientras que Harry corrió al lado de Draco. "Lo hemos discutido ya, amor", sentenció.

"¡No tenemos los anillos!", exclamó Draco en estado de pánico.

"He transfigurado un par de gemelos en los anillos", le informó Harry. Volviéndose a Shacklebolt, dijo, "Por favor procede, Kingsley".

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Shacklebolt.

Harry asintió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco antes de darle un apretón casi doloroso. "Draco no está más que angustiado. Nos hubiéramos querido casar en Aruba, pero cuando le dijo a sus padres que estaba llevando a mi bebé, lo repudiaron. Por esa razón, hemos tenido que cambiar nuestros planes y apresurar la boda. Tú entiendes, ¿no es así, Kingsley?".

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", sonrió el Ministro. "Vamos a seguir adelante con ella entonces."

Draco estaba demasiado aturdido para moverse, aunque su mente estaba ocupada planeando su fuga. Haría esta farsa de ceremonia, luego se escabulliría sigilosamente lejos de Potter y anularía el matrimonio, a toda prisa. Satisfecho con su plan, Draco se relajó. Pansy llegó a detenerse a su izquierda, mientras que Wood se trasladó a tomar su posición a la derecha de Potter. El prometido de Draco tomó su mano y la utilizó apretando suavemente para solicitar a Draco el dar las respuestas adecuadas durante la ceremonia.

"... Yo los declaro marido y marido", proclamó Shacklebolt. "Ahora puedes besar a la... eh, a tu esposo".

Harry le dio un beso relativamente casto a los labios de Draco, antes de retroceder y aceptar los apretones de manos y felicitaciones de Shacklebolt y Wood. Sacó una botella de champán e hizo estallar el corcho.

Draco sintió que su ceño se fruncía fácilmente. Que podría hacer con un poco de champán. Potter sirvió cuatro vasos, entregando a su alrededor a Pansy, Wood y el Ministro, conservando uno para sí mismo. "¿Y yo qué?", exigió Draco.

"Cariño, no puedes beber!", exclamó Pansy. "¡Estás embarazado!"

"Lo siento, amor", Harry se encogió de hombros.

Mientras Draco procesaba eso, Wood se añadió a su ira. Levantando su copa, brindó, "Para Harry y Draco Potter!"

"¡Muy bien, muy bien!"

"¡Por los Potter!"

"¿Qué?", gritó Draco. "Yo nunca accedí a este desastre, y ciertamente nunca estuve de acuerdo en tomar tu nombre, troll!"

Harry se terminó su champán de un tosco trago. "Gracias a todos por venir", dijo. "Kingsley, te agradecemos que hayas tomado un tiempo de tu ocupado día para realizar la ceremonia. Oliver y Pansy, apreciamos que interrumpieran su luna de miel para estar de pie junto a nosotros. Ahora me temo que voy a tener que pedirles a todos ustedes se retiren por el Flú", anunció. "Tengo un nuevo esposo que calmar y un matrimonio que consumar!"

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Harry lo alzó hacia arriba y por encima de su hombro. "¡Bájame, salvaje!", gritó Draco. En cambio, para su pesar, Draco fue cargado por el pasillo y hasta el dormitorio como un saco de shrivelfigs. (1)

"¡Que se diviertan, cariño!", llamó Pansy. "¡Ta!"

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ellos, y Harry depositó a Draco en la cama.

"¡Potter, no voy a tener sexo contigo!", balbuceó Draco.

"Sí, lo harás, _Potter_", sonrió Harry. Él ya estaba ocupado desabrochándose la camisa. "Ya hemos tenido sexo, y lo has disfrutado", le recordó a Draco.

"¡Estaba borracho!"

Harry colgó la camisa sobre una silla cercana. "La primera vez lo estabas, sí", admitió, "Pero no estabas borracho la noche anterior."

Draco abrió la boca para discutir el punto.

"Ahora estamos casados, Draco, para bien o para mal", murmuró Harry, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un solo movimiento. Se unió a Draco en la cama y comenzó a deslizar poco a poco su camisa hacia arriba. "Hagamos lo mejor de ello, ¿de acuerdo?"

Draco trató de decir que no, pero todo lo que salió fue un débil gemido cuando los dedos de Harry patinaron hasta su abdomen y le dio a uno de sus pezones un suave pellizco. Él no se resistió a que su camisa fuera tironeada hacia afuera, y cuando los labios cálidos se apoderaron de él, Draco olvidó por qué esto era una mala idea. En un momento, él estaba desnudo como Harry y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo, cuando Harry cayó sobre él. Draco no protestó cuando unos hábiles dedos comenzaron a prepararlo. No fue sino hasta que la caliente boca liberó su adolorida polla que Draco se quejó.

"Shhh", tranquilizó Harry en voz baja mientras se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Draco y penetraba en él. Se movía dentro de Draco suavemente al principio, acariciando suavemente entre sus piernas. No hasta que Draco se impacientó haciendo que Harry aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas. La cama empezó a chirriar debido a que sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos. Harry cambió su peso y colocó una mano en la descuidada polla de Draco.

Draco jadeó y se arqueó, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y aferrándose a él. "Más duro", exigió. Un gemido retumbó desde su garganta cuando Harry obedeció y comenzó a introducirse en Draco con fuerza. El cuerpo de Draco comenzó a mostrar señales de que su clímax estaba cercano cuando sus músculos se tensaron en su espalda baja y sus bolas se apretaron.

Harry empujó con fuerza y envió a Draco por encima del borde. Su nuevo esposo aulló de placer y se derramó en la mano de Harry. Mejor aún, su anillo y músculos internos sufrieron un espasmo alrededor de la polla de Harry y exprimieron su orgasmo. Harry gimió y llenó a Draco con su liberación. Una vez que pudo moverse de nuevo, Harry se retiró de Draco y se desplomó junto a él en la cama.

"¿Cómo va la vida de casados hasta ahora, señor Potter?", bromeó Harry.

"Que te jodan", dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras sin abrir los ojos.

Harry sonrió. "Tal vez más tarde."

**_ o 0 o _**

El aroma del salado tocino molestó a la nariz de Draco y lo despertó de un sueño profundo. Apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos para ver como Harry le sonreía como un idiota y llevaba una bandeja con comida.

"¡Buenos días, esposo!", Harry sonrió. "Te he traído el desayuno a la cama."

Draco se sentó, y su estómago se revolvió al ver los huevos revueltos y el tocino. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño.

**_ o 0 o _**

Cuando Draco pesadamente salió del baño diez minutos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en la cama con una expresión arrepentida. La comida no estaba a la vista.

"Lo siento por eso", le dijo Harry. "No había pensado en que estarías sufriendo de náuseas matutinas. ¿Hay algo más que te gustaría comer, en su lugar? "

Draco no tenía hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer algo. "Té y gachas de avena (2), si tienes", murmuró.

Harry se levantó con un gesto impaciente. "¿Por qué no tomas una ducha relajante mientras lo preparo?", sugirió.

Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Simplemente caminó nuevamente dentro del cuarto de baño y comenzó a correr el agua.

**_ o 0 o _**

En el momento en que Draco salió del dormitorio, duchado y fresco, había té y avena esperándolo en la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó sin decir una palabra y comenzó cuchareando la gacha de avena dentro de su boca. Harry le sonrió y levantó _El Profeta_. Draco se ahogó con su papilla.

Allí, en la primera plana del periódico, estaba un título que sonaba:

**HARRY POTTER SE CASA CON HIJO DE MORTÍFAGO EN CEREMONIA SECRETA**

"¿Qué está mal?", Harry tuvo el descaro de preguntar.

"¿Qué está _mal_?", jadeó Draco. Hizo un gesto hacia el papel. "¡_Eso_ es lo que está mal! ¿Cómo fue que la noticia de nuestro matrimonio es noticia tan rápidamente? "

Harry tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza y se encogió de hombros. "Kingsley debía registrar el matrimonio tan pronto como regresara al Ministerio, y se convirtió del dominio público en ese momento."

El estómago de Draco se estrujó de manera asquerosamente familiar, y realizó su segunda carrera hacia el inodoro.

**_ o 0 o _**

Draco se las arregló para mantener una nueva ración de avena dentro, pero justo cuando sus nervios dejaron de tintinear, llegó el primer vociferador. Fue solamente el precursor del diluvio que fue entregado. Exasperado, Draco finalmente despojó de su varita a Harry y comenzó a destruir los mensajes en el instante en que llegaban. Harry salió de la sala y regresó un momento después. Le entregó a Draco su varita y recuperó la que Draco había tomado de él.

Con el tiempo, la avalancha de pergaminos rojos cesó, y sólo algunos vociferadores perdidos se presentaron durante el resto de la mañana. Draco recibió un mensaje normal de su madre, en el que ofrecía unas pomposas felicitaciones por su matrimonio con Harry Potter. La nota carecía de calidez, y no había ninguna invitación para regresar a casa. Draco suspiró y destruyó la carta de Narcissa, junto con las demás.

Al parecer, estaba atascado ahora con Harry Potter. Para bien o para mal.

**_ o 0 o _**

"Potter, no podemos seguir viviendo en este tugurio", anunció Draco una vez que habían terminado el almuerzo.

Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron. "Supuse que dirías eso", murmuró. "Muy bien, Draco, vamos a ir a buscar una casa después."

"¿Después de qué?"

"Después de nuestra tarde follando", sonrió Harry.

La polla de Draco pulsó con alegría. "Yo no estoy de humor para sexo", mintió. Era el principio del asunto.

"Basura", se burló Harry. "Eres un hombre joven y sano. Siempre estás de ánimos para tener sexo. Vamos a la habitación, a menos que quieras que te encule sobre la mesa de la cocina."

Escandalizado ante la idea, Draco siguió a regañadientes a Harry hacia el dormitorio. "¿Debo simplemente tumbarme sobre mi espalda y pensar en Inglaterra?", se burló. A pesar de sus palabras, Draco ya estaba trabajando desabrochándose la camisa.

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Harry. "Te quiero en cuatro y gritando mi nombre."

La respiración de Draco quedó atrapada ante la perspectiva. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando Harry se bajó los pantalones. La atención de Draco fue atrapada por la exuberante polla de su esposo, y se lamió los labios en anticipación.

Harry alcanzó el lubricante. "Sobre la cama", sonrió.

Draco sentía que debía presentar una protesta, pero finalmente hizo lo indicado. Después de todo, su propia polla estaba ahora en posición de firmes, y un orgasmo sería genial. Sin embargo, Draco dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro anunciando cómo se ponía en cuclillas sobre la cama. Su tono cambió cuando Harry tuvo dos dedos profundamente dentro de él, aflojando su orificio y masajeando la próstata.

Una vez que Draco comenzó a montar sus dedos, Harry los retiró y guió a su polla en su lugar. Se hundió en el orificio preparado de Draco y comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera con movimientos largos y lentos. Acarició con la palma de sus manos el culo de Draco mientras follaban, y luego llegó más arriba y frotó la parte baja de la espalda arqueada de Draco.

"Mmm", se quejó Draco.

"¿Eso se siente bien?", le preguntó Harry. Se sentía fantástico, en su opinión.

"Sí", suspiró Draco. Estaba ondulando como un gato bajo las atenciones de Harry, alternativamente, arqueando y bajando su espalda mientras se empujaba de nuevo hacia las estocadas calientes de Harry. "Más", exigió.

Harry le dio a su marido más, conduciéndose más duro dentro del ajustado agujero de Draco y aumentando la presión sobre sus caderas.

"Ohmierdamásduro", jadeó Draco. La cama estaba chirriando ahora en protesta por los movimientos vigorosos de sus ocupantes, y Draco aguantó siendo montado. No importa lo que esta farsa de matrimonio pudiera traer, por lo menos estaba destinado a conseguir algo de sexo fantástico fuera del acuerdo. Cuando la mano de Harry se cerró sobre la polla de Draco y la apretó arriba y abajo por su longitud, Draco se dejó llevar. Apretó los puños en el edredón y chilló: "¡Oh dios, Potter!", cuando se vino.

Harry continuó ordeñando la temblorosa polla de Draco mientras mantuvo un ritmo duro empujando dentro de su esposo una y otra vez. Cuando llegó a su clímax, fue con un grito gutural de placer.

Harry se desplomó sobre Draco y colocó un beso con la boca abierta sobre su hombro. Draco se encogió con irritación, y Harry suspiró y se apalancó a sí mismo para erguirse. Una vez saciada su polla se deslizó fuera del agujero dilatado de Draco, Harry rodó sobre su espalda y se complació estirándose tranquilamente. "Te dije que estarías gritando mi nombre", sonrió él.

"No estés tan seguro de ti mismo, idiota", se burló Draco. "Yo estaba gritando _mi_ nombre."

**_ o 0 o _**

**NdT:** Por alguna extraña razón, me parece que el link de la autora no apareció completo en el capítulo anterior, así que aquí lo dejo de nuevo http:/ enchanted-jae. livejournal. com / tag / element%20of %20surprise%20verse (ya saben, sin espacios).

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

1. Un Shrivelfig es una planta mágica originaria de Abisinia. El líquido dentro de la planta, que es de color púrpura, se utiliza como un ingrediente en el elixir para inducir euforia.

2. Las gachas de avena son una papilla elaborada con avena cocida en agua o leche consumida a menudo como desayuno en los países anglosajones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Element of Surprise.**

**Título:** Element of Surprise.

**Autor:** _**enchanted_jae**_  
**Personajes:** Harry / Draco  
**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Advertencia (s):** Sexo explícito, mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, et al. Este drabble fue escrito por diversión, no para obtener ganancias. La historia es de _**enchanted_jae**_, la traducción y los errores son míos.

**NdA:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para _ashleysweet88_, quien sugirió un mpreg!Draco.

**Resumen:** Draco se enfrenta al otro padre de su hijo.

**NdT: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos a** Arual**,y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

Según lo prometido, Harry llevó a Draco a visitar casas en venta esa misma tarde. Draco de inmediato vetó las propiedades más modestas con las que Harry intentó en primer lugar, y fue acosado por su malhumorado cónyuge para ver mansiones de lujo, en su lugar. Draco no se opuso cuando comenzaron a buscar en las zonas Muggles, y Harry sospechaba que era porque su esposo preferiría el anonimato.

Harry experimentó sólo un pequeño ataque de culpa cuando utilizó magia para acceder al interior de viviendas desocupadas que estaban en venta. Él le había regresado la varita a Draco temprano ese día, cuando comenzaron a llegar los vociferadores. Ahora que se casaron, Harry no estaba tan preocupado de que su esposo huyera.

Una de las casas, en particular, parecía capturar la elegancia que Draco buscaba. Era una propiedad exclusiva, encaramada en medio de una finca y jardines, y que incluso tenía en el terreno una piscina en la parte trasera. La casa en sí era enorme. Presumía su propia sala con un comedor formal, así como un salón de baile. El piso de arriba incluía dos alas diferentes que contenían seis suites matrimoniales cada una. Harry creyó que era demasiado grande para los tres, pero tal vez él y Draco tendrían varios hijos más. Tanto su corazón como su polla se calentaron ante el pensamiento.

Fue cuando estaban admirando la suite principal que Draco se alejó para ver el cuarto de baño adjunto. Harry abrió las puertas francesas y salió al balcón. Desde el interior, oyó el distintivo crack de la Desaparición, y sus labios formaron una línea con enojo. Harry entró de nuevo en el dormitorio y escudriñó el baño privado. Efectivamente, Draco se había ido.

Harry supuso que su caprichoso esposo había vuelto a la Mansión Malfoy, y casi esperaba que Draco no recibiera apoyo allí. Incluso si los padres de Draco ya no estaban enojados con él, ¿seguramente insistirían en que regresara con su legítimo esposo? Harry sacó su varita y se apareció de vuelta en su departamento. Si Draco no había regresado a la hora de cenar, Harry iría tras él.

Las sombras se alargaban a través del suelo del salón, y Harry empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué pasa si los Malfoy habían accedido a brindar refugio a Draco de él y planeaba criar a su hijo como un Malfoy? Harry se levantó del sofá y cogió su varita. La puerta principal del apartamento se abrió, y Draco caminó adentro, viéndose pálido y cansado.

"¿Dónde has estado todo el día?", gruñó Harry.

"¿Todo el día? Me fui dos horas a lo sumo", replicó Draco.

"¡Estaba preocupado por ti!".

Draco parpadeó sorprendido. "Fui a casa."

"Tu casa está conmigo ahora", le dijo Harry.

Los hombros de Draco cayeron. "Eso es lo que mi Madre dijo," murmuró.

La ira de Harry se desvaneció. "¿Por qué no viniste enseguida, entonces?", preguntó.

Draco caminó pesadamente hasta el sofá y se sentó con un suspiro desanimado. "Mamá y yo hemos estado empacando algunas de mis cosas. Dijo que las enviaría pronto."

Harry se sentó al lado de su esposo y giró a Draco de frente lejos de él para poder frotar la tensión sobre el cuello y los hombros de Draco. "Ella va a tener que enviarlo a nuestra nueva dirección", murmuró.

Draco había comenzado a derretirse bajo las atenciones de Harry, pero se animó con eso. "¿Nuestra nueva dirección?", repitió, mirando a Harry por encima del hombro.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Compré esa monstruosidad opulenta de la que estabas tan enamorado", sonrió.

La boca de Draco se abrió. "¿Hiciste eso por mí?", chilló.

"Lo hice para ti y para nuestros hijos".

"¿Hijos?", repitió Draco con una expresión de desconcierto. "No creerás que voy a tener gemelos, ¿verdad?".

"No necesariamente", resopló Harry, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo sobre los hombros de Draco para frotar y pellizcar sus pezones a través de su camisa. "Sin embargo, tengo la intención de darle una paliza a tu culo varias veces más."

"Yo no-".

"Shh", Harry cortó la protesta que se formaba en los labios de Draco. Giró a Draco de nuevo, esta vez para mirarlo plenamente, y reclamó la boca de su esposo en un prolongado beso. Draco gimió y se inclinó hacia él, y el beso se calentó rápidamente. Harry comenzó tirando de la ropa de Draco y se alegró cuando los dedos de Draco afanosamente le devolvieron el favor. En momentos, estaban desnudos en el sofá.

Harry convocó un poco de lubricante desde el dormitorio y lo utilizó para preparar a Draco. Untó el excedente sobre su polla antes de bajar su pelvis y tocar el orificio de Draco con la punta de su pene. Harry se empujó dentro de la calidez aterciopelada de Draco y gimió de placer. Le acarició dentro y fuera suavemente al principio, porque no quería apresurar las cosas. Draco, sin embargo, se impacientó y utilizó el talón de su pie izquierdo para empujar a Harry hacia un ritmo más rápido.

"Dámelo duro", exigió, jalando el cabello de Harry para dar énfasis. Las caderas de Harry se lanzaron hacia delante, y Draco gimió de placer. Se retorció y arqueó debajo de Harry, llevándolo profundamente y buscando más. Draco metió una mano entre ellos y comenzó a tirar de su polla. "Oh mierda, oh mierda", jadeó.

Harry empujaba con frenesí, y se conducía entre las piernas de Draco rápida y duramente. Un grito desde abajo alertó a Harry sobre el hecho de que había alcanzado el ángulo perfecto, y cambió a movimientos cortos, pasando lentamente su pene hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la próstata de Draco hasta que su esposo se sacudió debajo de él y gimió.

"¡Ah, Potter!", chilló Draco cuando se derramaba entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo se estremeció a través de un espasmo tras otro, y justo cuando comenzó a relajarse, Harry embistió profundamente y terminó dentro de él. Sus cuerpos permanecieron holgadamente juntos, mientras jadeaban por aire. La polla de Harry se suavizó dentro de Draco y fue retirada finalmente, seguida por un hilo de semen.

"¿Potter?", murmuró Draco.

"¿Sí, Potter?"

"Vamos a necesitar muebles nuevos."

Harry despertó de un sueño ligero. Estaba cansado, pero los alrededores desconocidos estaban haciendo que se le dificultara el dormir. Harry estaba acostado en una cama nueva en una nueva casa, con su nuevo esposo envuelto entre sus brazos. Sonrió y frotó su nariz en la nuca de Draco, y respiró hondo para inhalar su aroma.

Esto era agradable. Harry no había estado planeando casarse, y ciertamente no tenía la intención de enlazarse a su rival, pero cuando Draco lo había confrontado y acusado de partirle el culo, Harry había sido firme sobre su matrimonio con Draco y ser parte de la vida de su bebé. Harry movió su mano de la cadera de Draco para acariciar el estómago redondeado. El ligero bulto era apenas perceptible ahora, pero el vientre de Draco continuaría expandiéndose mientras que el hijo de Harry creciera dentro de él. Harry no podía esperar. Continuó frotando el vientre de su esposo mientras sus párpados se hacían pesados de nuevo.

"Detente".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "¿Detener qué?", murmuró.

"Deja de _acariciarme_".

Harry suspiró. Draco no había querido casarse, bien, y él no iba a permitir que Harry olvidara este hecho. "No estoy _acariciándote_", dijo Harry. "Estoy acariciando al bebé Potter".

"Si quieres algo para frotar, frota mis pies", murmuró Draco.

"¿No preferirías que te frotara la polla?"

"¿Por qué no mejor chuparme la polla?"

Harry sonrió por el descaro de Draco. "Yo puedo hacer eso", dijo. Tiró de la cadera de Draco, rodando a su esposo sobre su espalda, y luego Harry desapareció bajo las sábanas.

Draco ladró cuando una boca caliente se cerró sobre la coronilla de su polla, y se aferró a los bordes de las sábanas entre sus manos. La lengua experta de Harry se deslizó debajo del prepucio de Draco y lamió, y Draco jadeó y empujó hacia arriba. Su polla se hinchó rápidamente en la boca de Harry, dejando a Draco retorciéndose y jadeando sobre la cama. Draco gritó cuando dos dedos resbaladizos lo penetraron. Los inquisitivos dígitos encontraron la próstata de Draco y masajearon mientras los labios de Harry su lengua y garganta trabajaban la erección de Draco. Draco llegó a su clímax sólo unos momentos más tarde.

Harry liberó el pene reblandecido de Draco y se deslizó hacia el cuerpo de su esposo. Cuando su cabeza salió de debajo de las sábanas, respiró profundamente. Harry se alineó contra la entrada lubricada de Draco y se abrió paso en el interior. El cuerpo de Draco lo admitió con un apretón de bienvenida, y Harry empujó más profundo. Draco estaba relajado y dócil debajo de él, no participativo, pero al menos no discutiendo y quejándose, bien. Harry mantuvo sus movimientos lentos y firmes, follándose a Draco a un ritmo lánguido.

Deliciosos eran los pequeños temblores que estremecían el cuerpo de Draco cada vez que la polla de Harry frotaba sobre su próstata. Esta parte de la vida conyugal era agradable, por lo menos.

Harry empezó a empujar más rápido, sumergiéndose en Draco una y otra vez hasta que se puso tenso y llenó a Draco con las calientes pulsaciones de su liberación. Apoyó los codos para evitar colapsar encima de su esposo embarazado. Cuando hubo terminado, Harry se retiró cuidadosamente y jaló a Draco hacia sus brazos.

"Estás todo pegajoso", se quejó Draco. "Y yo también".

Harry suspiró y conjuró un hechizo de limpieza, dejando a los dos frescos.

"Estás demasiado caliente", se quejó Draco, tratando de empujar fuera los brazos de Harry.

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry echó un hechizo de enfriamiento a su esposo.

Draco se estremeció y se acurrucó más cerca. "Lo has hecho a propósito", acusó.

"Estaba dándote una excusa para abrazarme", dijo Harry. "Yo sé que lo disfrutas, a pesar de que te niegas a admitirlo".

"No me gustan los mimos contigo".

"Sí, te gustan".

"No, no me gustan", insistió Draco, metiendo su cabeza por debajo de la barbilla de Harry. "Eres arrogante, y apestas a Gryffindor".

Eso arrancó una risa en Harry. "¿Cómo es el olor de un Gryffindor?", preguntó.

Draco bostezó. "Presumido, noble y mandón", murmuró.

"Ya veo", se rió Harry. "Entonces deberías acurrucarte conmigo más a menudo, así olería como un Slytherin."

Un suave ronquido fue la única respuesta de Draco.

Harry se acercó por detrás de Draco en la cocina a la mañana siguiente. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de la mitad de su marido y frotó el montículo del vientre de Draco, una vez más. "Buenos días, señor Potter," murmuró. "Buenos días, bebé Potter".

"No me llames así", se quejó Draco.

"¿Preferirías un nombre de mascota?", bromeó Harry. "Yo podría llamarte mi puffskein precioso, o mi querido Woobie, o -" (1)

"Hazlo, y mueres", gruñó Draco.

"... Mi dragón vicioso", sonrió Harry. "Tengo que hacer acto de presencia en el orfanato hoy", dijo. "¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?"

"Ciertamente no," Draco resopló. "Tengo planes para el día."

"¿Planes? ¿Qué tipo de planes? ".

Los ojos de Draco brillaban con alegría maliciosa. "Es una sorpresa."

Harry estaba en estado de alerta al instante. "¿Una buena sorpresa?", cuestionó.

"Vas a tener que esperar y ver", le dijo Draco. "Simplemente márchate y diviértete con tus pequeños huérfanos mugrientos y permíteme disfrutar de algún tiempo sin que estés moviéndote sobre mí."

Draco salió fuera de la cocina, y Harry lo vio alejarse con el ceño levemente fruncido en su rostro. Su vida había sido nada más que sorpresas desde que Draco había vuelto a entrar en la boda de Oliver y Pansy. Supuso que una sorpresa más no vendría mal. Después de todo, ¿que podría ser más sorprendente que enterarse de que iba a ser padre?

**NdT: **Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Un Woobie es un personaje del fandom, que evoca en los aficionados el deseo de envolverlo en una manta, abrazarlo, consolarlo y protegerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Element of Surprise.**

**Título:** Element of Surprise.

**Autor:** _**enchanted_jae**_

**Personajes:** Harry / Draco

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Advertencia (s):** Sexo explícito, mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, et al. Este drabble fue escrito por diversión, no para obtener ganancias. La historia es de _**enchanted_jae**_, la traducción y los errores son míos.

**NdA:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para _ashleysweet88_, quien sugirió un mpreg!Draco.

**Resumen:** Draco se enfrenta al otro padre de su hijo.

**NdT: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos a** sailor mercuri o neptune, yilam y rabosa**,y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**7 7 7**

"¿Dónde estará tu esposo esta tarde?"

Draco arrugó la nariz ante la mención de su esposo. "Fue a visitar a los sucios huérfanos", dijo.

La expresión de Pansy se iluminó con alegría. "¿Así que no vamos a tener ninguna interferencia suya?"

"Ninguna", sonrió Draco.

Cuando Draco había mencionado a Pansy que estaba pensando en la decoración del cuarto de niños en el nuevo domicilio que compartía con Harry, su amiga había insistido en que se le permitiera ayudar. Draco acordó que el proyecto podría necesitar el toque de una mujer, y él había terminado invitado a Pansy cuando Harry se marchó durante el día.

Pansy estaba en el centro de la habitación vacía, mientras consideraba las posibilidades. "Es maravilloso el verte anidando, querido", dijo.

"¿Anidando?", repitió Draco, con el ceño fruncido ante la extraña elección de la frase.

"Es a lo que se llama cuando una persona embarazada, comienza a organizar la casa para ella o él a su gusto", le dijo Pansy.

"No tenemos ningún cuarto de niños", dijo Draco. "Estoy simplemente remediando eso."

"Anidando", asintió con la cabeza Pansy.

Draco optó por no discutir. "¿Qué combinación de colores vamos a usar?", preguntó.

"Puesto que no sabes si vas a tener un niño o una niña, es posible que desees evitar el azul o el rosa", dijo Pansy. "Me gustaría recomendar amarillos pálidos y cremas".

"Amarillo no es mi color".

"No estamos decorando tu habitación, bobo", suspiró Pansy. Arrojó el bolso de su hombro y ahondó en el interior, obteniendo diversas publicaciones en papel satinado. "Tomaremos estos catálogos y ordenaremos todo lo que necesites."

Harry regresó a su casa, ansioso por ver a su esposo. Draco había mencionado una sorpresa, y Harry se preguntaba lo que implicaba. Con Draco, podría ser cualquier cosa. Harry sólo esperaba que no fuera alguna cosa desagradable.

"¿Draco?", llamó cuando entró por la puerta principal.

"¡Arriba!"

Una visión de Draco, desnudo y esperándolo en la cama, saltó a la mente de Harry, y se lanzó hacia arriba dos escalones a la vez. Estaba profundamente decepcionado de encontrar el dormitorio vacío. "¿Dónde estás?"

"¡En el cuarto de niños!"

"¿Tenemos un cuarto de niños?"

"¡Al final del pasillo, imbécil!"

Harry se dirigió por el pasillo y atravesó una puerta abierta. Se detuvo ante la visión de un cuarto de niños completamente equipado. Las paredes lucían una nueva capa de pintura de color amarillo pálido, y había grandes calcomanías de animales tanto muggle y mágicos desfilando alrededor. La nueva alfombra era de color crema, al igual que el mobiliario. Varios juguetes de peluche fueron colocados alrededor de la habitación, y artículos para bebé salpicando cada superficie.

"Sorpresa", dijo Draco.

Parecía ansioso, y Harry le sonrió a gusto. Se acercó a Draco y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Draco se puso rígido ante el contacto inesperado, pero no empujó a Harry. "Es una sorpresa maravillosa", dijo Harry. "¿Has conseguido todo esto por ti mismo?", preguntó. "No lo hiciste todo, ¿verdad?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "Pansy me ayudó", admitió.

"Es brillante", dijo Harry. "¿Está terminado?"

"Aparte de unos cuantos pequeños detalles, sí", respondió Draco.

"Sólo hay una cosa que queda por hacer a continuación", dijo Harry con un brillo en sus ojos. "Tenemos que bautizar el cuarto de los niños".

La mandíbula de Draco cayó, y trató de zafarse del abrazo de Harry. "¿Estás loco?", parloteó. "¡No podemos tener sexo aquí!".

"¿Por qué no?".

"Es... es muy inapropiado", balbuceó Draco. Su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo y comenzó a reorientar su suministro de sangre.

Harry se inclinó hacia él y mordisqueó en el cuello de su esposo. Draco chilló y forcejeó antes de rendirse con un suave gemido. Harry tomó una ventaja injusta ante la rendición de Draco y lo llevó hasta el suelo. Sus dedos se deshicieron fácilmente de su ropa, dejándolos desnudos sobre la suave alfombra.

"¿Tienes un escondite con algo de lubricante aquí?", preguntó Harry, separando las rodillas de Draco con manos ansiosas.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Draco. La brevedad de su respuesta fue atenuada por un entregado jadeo de su voz.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se fijó en un poco de aceite para bebé. Lo levitó hacia él con un movimiento de su varita.

"Eso es para el bebé", protestó débilmente Draco. Su queja terminó en un grito de asombro cuando los dedos aceitados acariciaron su entrada y presionaron en el interior.

Harry preparó a Draco de la manera más eficiente posible, a juzgar por la disposición de su esposo y por el volumen de los gemidos de Draco. Finalmente, Harry remplazó sus dedos con su polla y comenzó a empujar en Draco a un ritmo lento y mesurado.

Las manos de Draco se enroscaron sobre los hombros de Harry, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Volcó sus caderas hacia arriba para reunirse con cada movimiento, tarareando de placer cuando la polla de Harry frotaba sobre su próstata. Draco no tenía ninguna queja sobre este aspecto de su matrimonio.

Harry alcanzó a sujetar entre ellos la erección de Draco. Deslizó su palma aún resbaladiza arriba y abajo sobre el falo de su esposo al compás de sus embestidas. Dentro y fuera, arriba y abajo, hasta que Draco se retorcía y gemía debajo de Harry hasta que llegó a su clímax.

Las caderas de Harry bombearon más fuerte y rápido en busca de su propia liberación. Se vino un momento después, llenado el interior de Draco con un gemido lujurioso. Harry mantuvo su peso fuera de su esposo, teniendo en cuenta el sutil abultamiento del estómago de Draco. Finalmente salió de Draco y buscó a tientas su ropa.

"Me sorprende que no pintaras el cuarto de niños de color rosa y azul", comentó Harry.

Draco se incorporó y le arrebató sus pantalones a Harry. "Puedes agradecerle a Pansy por la elección del color", dijo. "Yo quería pintarlo de verde".

**7 7 7**

"Mmm, Potter, sí..."

"Igualmente, Potter," Harry resopló. Estaba empujando suavemente en Draco por detrás y con una mano acariciaba la polla de su esposo. Draco estaba demasiado perdido en la sensación como para ponerse de puntas por su apellido de casado. Se echó hacia atrás rítmicamente, haciendo coincidir los movimientos de Harry y exigiendo más. Harry se contuvo, sin embargo. Él amaba una dura y buena follada tanto como el hombre a su lado, pero era consciente de la condición de Draco. El pulgar de Harry rozó la parte inferior del estómago redondeado de Draco mientras trabajaba la polla de su esposo.

"Más duro", gruñó Draco.

Harry le distrajo acariciando en la punta de su polla. Surtió efecto, cuando Draco respondió con una letanía de palabras incoherentes. Se derramó sobre los dedos de Harry, un momento después. Harry siguió empujando hasta que los ondulantes espasmos del cuerpo de Draco exprimieron su propio clímax. Harry tuvo la precaución de mantener su peso fuera de Draco mientras se recuperaba. Finalmente, aliviado salió de su esposo y atrajo a Draco hasta recostarse en la cama con él.

Draco se acurrucó cerca sin ningún tipo de insistencia por parte de Harry. "Te odio", bostezó, echando a perder el resplandor.

**7 7 7**

De forma metódica, Hermione, agitó su taza de té. "Dime lo que te molesta, Harry."

Harry bebió un sorbo de té negro preparándose y dijo: "Es Draco."

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora Malfoy?"

"Potter".

Hermione levantó la vista. "¿Perdón?"

"Los padres de Draco lo desconocieron", le recordó Harry. "Ahora que estamos casados, es Draco Potter".

"Muy bien, Harry. ¿Qué ha hecho _Draco_ para molestarte?"

Harry bajó las cejas frunciendo el ceño. "Me dijo que me odia."

"¿Estaban discutiendo?", preguntó Hermione.

Un rubor calentó las mejillas de Harry. "Er, no. Lo dijo después del sexo."

Las mejillas de Hermione florecieron con color, también. "Tú no estabas, ah, no lo lastimaste, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!", exclamó Harry. "Yo soy cuidadoso por el bebé, y yo siempre veo a Draco antes de, umm..."

"Tengo la imagen", dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"Yo no lo entiendo", suspiró Harry. "Él lo hace todo el tiempo. Después de que follamos, se abraza a mí como un gato y murmura: 'Te odio'. "

El ceño de Hermione se arrugó mientras pensaba. "No creo que te odie en absoluto, Harry," dijo. "A mí me suena como si Mal, eh, Draco está desarrollando sentimientos por ti. Puede que no sepa cómo afrontarlo, por lo que dice cosas hirientes cuando se siente vulnerable."

"Eso es completamente mental", dijo Harry.

"No es mental, Harry," Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. "Son hormonas".

"¿Hormonas?"

Hermione ahogó una risita con la mano. "Pregúntale a Ron qué tan mental era cuando yo estaba embarazada."

Harry le dio un mordisco a su bizcocho y meneó la cabeza. "Quizás deberíamos preguntar al Sanador sobre eso mañana", dijo.

"¿Tiene Draco una cita mañana?", preguntó Hermione.

"Sí, se supone que debe ir para... una _aperio infans_", respondió Harry.

"Oh, eso es el equivalente mágico de una ecografía", le dijo Hermione. "El Sanador será capaz de comprobar el progreso del bebé, e incluso se podría saber si se trata de un niño o una niña."

Harry se animó con eso. "¿Sí? Lástima que Draco ya decoró el cuarto de niños con colores neutros."

**7 7 7**

El Sanador movió su varita en círculos lentos sobre el estómago de Draco antes de darle un toque rápido. Una burbuja de luz intermitente se formó en el aire sobre el abdomen de Draco, y una imagen de un bebé en gestación podía ser vista girando en lo profundo.

Draco gritó de asombro y se levantó sobre sus codos para ver mejor. Se movió y colocó una mano con reverencia sobre su estómago. La mano de Harry vino a descansar sobre la de Draco, y le dio a los dedos de su esposo un apretón. "Nuestro bebé es hermoso", murmuró.

El Sanador les sonrió. "Sí, es él", dijo. "Felicidades, ustedes van a tener un hijo."

**7 7 7**

**NdT: **Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Element of Surprise.**

**Título:** Element of Surprise.

**Autor:** _**enchanted_jae**_

**Personajes:** Harry / Draco

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Advertencia (s):** Sexo explícito, mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, et al. Este drabble fue escrito por diversión, no para obtener ganancias. La historia es de _**enchanted_jae**_, la traducción y los errores son míos.

**NdA:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para _ashleysweet88_, quien sugirió un mpreg!Draco.

**Resumen:** Draco se enfrenta al otro padre de su hijo.

**NdT: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos a** Alba040389, sailor mercuri o neptune, Adriana11, yilam, DarySnape, Allie Danger y Guest**,y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**7 7 7**

Draco se sentía de mal humor. Su estómago se había ampliado, y su ropa ya no se ajustaba correctamente. Se había reducido a llevar holgados pantalones de pijama por la casa a todas horas. Lo peor de todo, a Draco no le molestaba. Sentía que debería de molestarse por una cosa así, pero estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por lo que llevaba puesto. Su madre enviaba a la lechuza vez en cuando para entregarle correspondencia o golosinas, pero Draco no había oído hablar de su padre desde que Lucius le había repudiado. Se preguntaba si el hecho de que llevara un hijo lo compensaría. Probablemente no, teniendo en cuenta que el apellido del niño sería _Potter_.

Mientras Draco estaba sorbiendo un batido de chocolate y cerezas y rumiando sobre su caída en desgracia, el canalla de su esposo volvió a casa.

"¡Draco, te he traído las sardinas que querías!", gritó Harry en dirección de la cocina.

El estómago de Draco se sacudió, y el batido cuajó en su estómago. Harry pasó a la sala de estar, lata de sardinas en la mano.

"Ugh, llévatelas", se quejó Draco, haciendo movimientos desesperados aleteando con su mano.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Pero, tú me dijiste específicamente que comprara sardinas para ti", dijo. "Pensé que las ansiabas".

"Fue un capricho pasajero, y ya no las quiero", dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué quieres entonces?", preguntó Harry, llegando a sobrepasar a Draco.

"¡Quiero que dejes de rondarme, y quiero ir a casa!"

"Draco, esta es tu casa", suspiró Harry. "Esta es la casa que has elegido, que compré para ti y que has decorado".

Los ojos de Draco picaron, y sollozó. "Extraño a mi familia", murmuró.

"Somos una familia ahora", dijo Harry, dando en el hombro de su marido unas torpes palmaditas. "Tú y yo y nuestro hijo". Tomó el vaso frío de la mano de Draco y lo colocó a un lado. "Ahora bien", dijo Harry, "Yo sé qué te hará sentir mejor".

"Pescado y papas", preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

"Er, no", respondió Harry, "Aunque podemos tener eso más adelante. Yo estaba pensando en comerte el culo".

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron, y su polla se endureció. "¿Comer mi culo? Te echo una carrera hasta el dormitorio".

La mano de Harry apretó el hombro de Draco. "No, yo quiero hacerlo aquí mismo, en el sofá, a la mitad del día".

Fue una sugerencia de escándalo, pero Draco no iba a dejar pasar un rimming. Se incorporó en el sofá y apoyó los codos en el brazo. Sacó su culo al aire y le dio un meneo impaciente.

Harry agarró la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones del pijama de Draco y tiró hacia abajo, mostrando el culo desnudo de Draco y dándole un apretón cariñoso. "¿Sin pantalones?" lo reprendió.

"No me queda nada más", se quejó Draco. "Encuentra algo mejor que hacer con tu boca".

Harry se inclinó y mordisqueó una mejilla del culo de Draco. "Esto es por ser impertinente", dijo cuando Draco ladró en señal de protesta. Calmó el ligero ardor con un par de golpes de su lengua. Harry retrocedió y amasó las nalgas de Draco con las palmas de sus manos. Separó las nalgas del culo de Draco y expuso la carne plegada de su agujero. Harry inclinó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por el perineo de Draco.

Draco respiró hondo y se retorció. "Ese no es mi ano", protestó débilmente. Sintió la sonrisa de Harry contra él.

Harry arrastró su lengua hacia arriba, estirando así la carne arrugada de la entrada de Draco antes de continuar su movimiento hacia arriba todo el camino hasta la parte superior de la hendidura de Draco. La lengua de Harry se abrió camino hacia abajo y, finalmente, se detuvo para girarla alrededor del ano de Draco. Sintió que su esposo estremecía, y el agujerito de Draco revoloteó ante sus atenciones. Harry apretó los labios sobre el agujero de Draco y aplicó una succión suave.

"¡Harry!", chilló Draco. Abrió las rodillas lo más que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que el pantalón del pijama estaba atorado en sus muslos. Cuando la lengua de Harry apretó contra su entrada y ahondó en el interior, Draco gimió y dejó caer su frente en el brazo del sofá.

Harry tarareó de placer ante el primer sabor de su esposo. El rimming era un acto sumamente íntimo, y él estaba encantado de que Draco lo disfrutara. Su esposo estaba presionando de nuevo con insistencia, alentando a Harry a penetrar más profundamente con su lengua. Él contoneó su lengua dentro de Draco, dibujando estrangulado, jadeando ante los gritos de la garganta de su esposo.

Draco apoyó su hombro en el sofá para que pudiera alcanzar su polla con la mano opuesta. Se masturbó con furia, mientras la lengua de Harry hacía de manera positiva cosas perversas dentro de él. El placer lo inundó rápidamente, conduciendo a Draco al borde del orgasmo. La lengua de Harry se arremolinaba, y Draco gimió en voz alta mientras se derramaba sobre sus dedos y el sofá.

Harry sintió el espasmo interno de los músculos de Draco, y se retiró lentamente, dando al ano de su esposo una última lamida antes de echarse hacia atrás y admirar el agujero húmedo y palpitante de Draco. Harry se puso de rodillas y abrió sus pantalones, retirando su dolorosamente erecta polla. La sacudió, con trazos gruesos y rápidos, salpicando el culo de Draco con su liberación.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, y se volvió para mirar a Harry por encima del hombro.

Harry le sonrió. "Lo siento", dijo, no sonaba en lo más mínimo como una disculpa. "¿Quieres que te limpie?", preguntó, tomando su varita.

"Sí", replicó Draco. "Con la _lengua_."

**7 7 7**

"No puedo seguir así", comentó Draco durante el desayuno.

El estómago de Harry se encogió, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se tragó su bocado de huevos con dificultad y puso su tenedor en el plato. "¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó, temiendo la respuesta de Draco. Tras inadvertidamente tomar a Draco por el culo y luego presionarlo hacia el matrimonio, Harry había tratado de reparar el daño, seguro de que Draco no lo deseaba para nada. ¿Draco estaba cansado de todo esto? ¿Quería el divorcio?

"Realmente tengo que ir", se lamentó Draco, con los ojos en el plato mientras empujaba a sus huevos revueltos alrededor y se perdía completamente de la expresión herida en el rostro de Harry. "He estado viviendo en pijama porque me siento tan gordo e incómodo, y creo que es hora de salir a comprar algo de ropa que se ajuste a la paternidad y me haga sentir bien conmigo mismo de nuevo."

Los hombros de Harry se desplomaron con alivio. "¿Quieres ir de compras por ropa?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy cansado de sentirme como un troll".

Harry estaba tan agradecido de que la crisis de Draco fuera relativamente pequeña que estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar una excursión al Callejón Diagon.

Después del desayuno, Draco hizo presentable su ropa mágicamente cambiando el tamaño, y luego Harry los Apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Draco se dirigió a Twilfitt and Tatting's, diciendo que tenían la mejor selección de ropa de paternidad. Una vez dentro de la tienda, Harry y Draco fueron atendidos por una imponente bruja decidida a ayudarles con sus selecciones. Draco le dijo que deseaba ver la nueva línea de ropa de paternidad, y los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron.

"Ah, sí", dijo, abriendo el camino a través de la tienda. "El embarazo puede ser un periodo difícil, pero no hay ninguna razón para no mantener los propios estándares de belleza y estilo". Hizo diversas preguntas a Draco, comenzando por las genéricas en cuanto a sus colores preferidos y finalmente preguntas más específicas respecto a qué tan avanzado estaba y qué eventos sociales sería necesarios incluir.

Harry rápidamente pasó de estar ligeramente interesado en el proceso a revolcarse en la consternación. Por el ruido de las cosas, Draco estaría aquí durante horas, y la cuenta en Gringotts de Harry sufriría un golpe masivo. Harry se recordó a sí mismo cómo se había sentido de horrorizado por la mañana cuando se temía que Draco quisiera salir de su matrimonio y decidió dejar a su esposo comprar lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Harry tuviera que quedarse todo el tiempo. Hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Draco.

"Voy a salir por un rato y echar un vistazo a Suministros de calidad para el Quidditch", dijo Harry.

"No puedes simplemente abandonarme", protestó Draco. "Necesito tu opinión sobre los artículos que estoy considerando."

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron frenéticamente a la asistente de la tienda. "Estoy seguro de que la Sra. Duxbury es más que capaz de ayudarte a elegir", dijo. "Aparte de eso, creo que siempre luces sensacional".

"Estoy de acuerdo con su esposo, señor Potter", susurró la bruja. "Es imprescindible que usted dé su opinión sobre sus compras".

Harry acababa de ser manipulado, y lo sabía. "Muy bien", dijo, mirando a Draco. "Si tu insistes."

"Lo hago", dijo Draco, volviendo la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa.

"Ahora, usted tiene un asiento aquí, señor Potter," dijo la Sra. Duxbury, "Y haré que alguien le traiga una taza de té."

Harry se dejó caer en la silla y deseaba algo más fuerte que el té.

**7 7 7**

Harry estaba agotado para el momento en que regresaron a su casa. Draco, en cambio, parecía rejuvenecido. Sus ojos brillaban, y había primavera a su paso. Casi hizo que Harry se alegrara de haber ido de compras. Se desplomó en el sofá, lo que permitió a la multitud de bolsas que había estado llevando caer a su alrededor.

"Gracias, Harry", dijo Draco, sonando casi tímido.

El estado de ánimo de Harry se iluminó. "De nada", respondió de forma automática. Al parecer el ir de compras había valido la pena, después de todo.

Draco se acercó, empujando los paquetes fuera de su camino antes de colocarse sobre sus rodillas en frente de Harry. "Permíteme recompensarte por enfrentarte a los rigores de las compras", murmuró.

De repente, Harry no estaba tan cansado. De hecho, se sintió fortalecido cuando Draco atacó su cremallera y liberó su polla.

Draco acarició a Harry rudamente y luego tomó la longitud completa de Harry en su boca.

Harry gimió en agradecimiento y ciñó los dedos de una mano en el cabello suave de Draco. Bajo las ministraciones expertas de Draco, Harry no tardó en venirse en la garganta de su esposo. Instó a Draco a cambiar de lugar con él, decidido a devolver el favor.

Definitivamente vale la pena.

**7 7 7**

**NdT: **Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. La autora no ha actualizado, así que el siguiente capítulo probablemente tarde más de lo acostumbrado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Element of Surprise.**

Autor: _**enchanted_jae**_

**N/T:** Este capítulo va con agradecimientos a **Alba marina, sailor mercuri o neptune, rabosa, Allie Danger y yilam**, y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**7 7 7**

"Estoy preocupado por Draco," dijo Harry. Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té antes de dar a Hermione una mirada suplicante. "Parece abatido, y el bebé aún no ha nacido todavía".

"El embarazo es estresante, Harry", dijo Hermione. "Es un evento que cambia la vida, y hay que recordar que el cuerpo de Draco está sometido a estrés físico. Llevar a un bebé es incómodo en el mejor de los casos y puede ser francamente doloroso", agregó. "Aparte de eso, hay que considerar el bienestar emocional de Draco. ¿Has estado mimándolo y siendo cariñoso con él?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza de Harry. "Yo incluso dejé que me arrastrara alrededor mientras él compraba ropa de paternidad hace unas semanas".

"¿Hay otra cosa que le esté causando estrés?"

Harry pensó un momento y volvió a asentir. "Draco está todavía distanciado de sus padres, y eso lo está haciendo infeliz", dijo.

"¿Hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto?", Hermione le preguntó.

Harry jugueteó con su taza antes de responder: "Tal vez yo pueda contactar a la señora Malfoy".

**7 7 7**

Draco se despertó de su siesta, bostezó, se estiró y se rascó sus partes. Después de refrescarse a sí mismo en el cuarto de baño, vagó escaleras abajo. Draco se sorprendió al ver a Harry preparando formalmente su comedor con el más elegante servicio de té. La mesa estaba puesta para tres.

"¿Estamos esperando compañía?" Preguntó Draco.

"Sí, lo estamos", contestó Harry. "¿Por qué no te cambias a uno de los bonitos trajes que compraste recientemente? Tengo las cosas bajo control aquí".

"¿Quién viene?"

Harry le sonrió a Draco. "Es una sorpresa", dijo.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Harry se negó a hablar. Murmurando entre dientes, Draco volvió arriba a cambiarse sus ropas. En el momento en que volvió a la planta baja, pudo oír voces que venían desde el comedor. Draco arrasó hacia el interior y se detuvo. "¿Mamá?"

Narcissa se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a envolver a Draco en un abrazo. "Te ves maravilloso, querido", dijo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien", respondió Draco, sollozando un poco. ¡Malditas hormonas del embarazo! "¿Cómo estás?", preguntó.

Narcissa dirigió a Draco hacia la mesa mientras decía, "Estoy bien, querido, pero te echo de menos. Éste es un momento especial en tu vida, y yo lamento no haber podido estar aquí para ti".

Draco se secó los ojos con una servilleta.

"Voy a ir a buscar el té", anunció Harry, saliendo de la habitación para darles un poco de privacidad.

"Pensé que aún estabas enojada conmigo", suspiró Draco.

"¡Querido, nunca he estado enojada contigo!", lloró Narcissa. "Es cierto, tu padre y yo nos quedamos impactados cuando revelaste la noticia de tu... tu delicada condición".

"Padre me odia", murmuró Draco.

"Tonterías", se burló Narcissa. "Él todavía está muy contrariado contigo, lo admito, pero estará alrededor, especialmente una vez que nazca el bebé. Si se trata de un nieto, él estará muy contento, te lo aseguro".

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa inestable. "Voy a tener un niño", dijo. "El Sanador lo confirmó".

"¡Oh, Draco, esa es una noticia fantástica!" jadeó Narcissa.

Harry regresó al comedor con el té y se dirigió a verterlo. Le complacía ver a Draco y a su madre sentada cerca, sus rubias cabezas juntas mientras discutían todo lo relacionado con el embarazo y los bebés.

Fue mucho después cuando Narcissa miró el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea y dijo, "Dios mío, mira la hora. Realmente debo irme, querido".

"¿Vas a venir a visitarme pronto de nuevo?" Preguntó Draco, con la esperanza en su voz.

"Por supuesto que lo haré", dijo Narcissa, dándole a su hijo otro abrazo. "El señor Potter me ha dicho que soy bienvenida a pasar en cualquier momento".

"Por favor, llámeme Harry, señora Malfoy", dijo Harry automáticamente.

Ella le sonrió. "Gracias, Harry. Y puedes llamarme Narcissa. Soy tu suegra, después de todo, y la abuela de tu hijo". Narcissa se acercó más a Draco y le susurró, "Voy a hablar con tu padre. Él no se quedará enojado por siempre, pero ahora mismo, su orgullo todavía punza. Dale un poco de tiempo".

"Gracias, mamá", dijo Draco, besando su mejilla. Vio a su madre irse por la red Floo mientras Harry despejaba el comedor. Draco regresó a prestarle a su marido una mano... o una varita, en este caso.

"Gracias por invitar a Madre a tomar el té, Harry", dijo Draco. "Te lo agradezco".

"No es nada", dijo Harry. "Me di cuenta de que has estado triste últimamente, y supuse que la visita de tu madre te haría sentir mejor".

Draco asintió. "Ahora, si Padre sólo superara su orgullo".

"Lo hará", dijo Harry. "Nuestro bebé es su heredero, también, después de todo".

**7 7 7**

"Harry, estoy aburrido".

Harry había estado anticipando esto, y estaba preparado. "Tengo una idea", dijo. "Vamos a ir a cenar esta noche".

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. "¿Cenar?", repitió débilmente. "¿En público?"

"Eso es lo que ir a cenar normalmente conlleva", dijo Harry.

"Pero la gente nos verá", protestó Draco. "Juntos".

"No es ningún secreto que estamos casados ", dijo Harry. "¿Estás avergonzándote de que te vean conmigo?"

"No, por supuesto que no", dijo Draco. "Pero, tú eres... bueno, tú, y yo soy yo". Bajó la vista y jugueteó con el borde de su camisa.

"Espero que no estés pensando que me siento avergonzado de ser visto contigo", dijo Harry.

"Yo soy el desgraciado y repudiado hijo de un Mortífago", murmuró Draco. Todavía se negaba a encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

"Tú eres mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo", le recordó Harry. "Aparte de eso, eres guapo, inteligente e ingenioso. ¿Quién no se sentiría orgulloso de ser visto en público contigo?"

Draco finalmente levantó la mirada. "¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó, la voz llena de asombro.

"Por supuesto, lo hago", dijo Harry, alcanzando a apretar el hombro de su esposo. "Ahora, vete preparando. Nos vamos en una hora".

**7 7 7**

Harry había hecho trampa y le preguntó a Pansy a dónde llevar a Draco para la cena. Ella había recomendado Romano's como el lugar para una cena romántica. Cuando Draco bajó la escalera con algo de su ropa nueva de paternidad, Harry casi desechó la idea de la cena en favor de quedarse en casa en su lugar. Sólo el brillo en los ojos deseosos de Draco le dio a Harry los medios necesarios para seguir adelante con sus planes originales.

"Te ves muy guapo", felicitó Harry a su marido. Tomó el brazo de Draco y lo llevó a la red Floo.

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó Draco.

"A Romano's", respondió Harry.

"Yo creo que ahí es donde Wood se le propuso a Pansy", dijo Draco.

Harry lanzó una pizca de polvo y exclamó el nombre del restaurante. Llegaron al vestíbulo y fueron prontamente recibidos por el maître que los condujo a una mesa apartada, por las ventanas. La vista era del río Támesis, y Draco pasó un momento admirando las luces de Londres.

"Me había olvidado lo hermosa que es la ciudad en la noche", dijo.

Evitaron la carta de vinos en favor de beber agua mineral, y Harry permitió a Draco ordenar para los dos.

"Estamos haciendo las cosas al revés", comentó Draco cuando se quedaron solos una vez más.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Harry.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron en una media sonrisa. "Quedé embarazado, nos casamos, y ahora parece que me cortejas", dijo.

Harry se echó a reír y dijo: "Nunca he sido bueno para seguir las reglas". Deseaba preguntarle a Draco si se arrepentía de su matrimonio apresurado, pero Harry no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que Draco había estado bastante enojado por eso al principio. A medida que avanzaba el embarazo de Draco, sus instintos de anidación le habían dado una patada, y él había estado actuando positivamente doméstico últimamente.

Cuando sus comidas fueron entregadas, Harry y Draco cambiaron a temas más mundanos. Se adentraron en una pequeña charla, e intercambiaron historias divertidas del noviazgo de Pansy y Oliver, ya que cada uno de ellos lo había experimentado desde un punto de vista diferente. Cuando terminó la cena, Harry inevitablemente apenas podía con el postre, pero Draco no estaba teniendo nada de eso. Devoró el suyo y la mayoría del de Harry, también.

**7 7 7**

"Gracias, Harry", dijo Draco mientras se preparaba para la cama más tarde esa noche. Parecía casi tímido.

"Fue muy divertido", dijo Harry. "Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo pronto. Por el momento, sin embargo, hay algo más que me gustaría hacer".

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron con interés. "¿Oh?", se preguntó. "¿Y qué sería eso?"

Sonrisa de Harry creció traviesa. "Se trata de tú y yo y una botella de lubricante", dijo.

"¿Una botella entera?", Draco resopló mientras se quitaba el pijama que acababa de ponerse.

El cuerpo de Harry latía con excitación, y se limitó a decir: "Ya quisieras".

**7 7 7**

Harry abrió la nevera y miró en su interior, tratando de decidir qué hacer para la cena. "¿Qué te gustaría comer?", preguntó, mirando a Draco por encima de su hombro. "Yo podría hacer un buen plato de pasta con pollo y algunas verduras frescas a un lado y un plato de fruta para el postre".

Draco frunció los labios. "Quiero pescado y patatas fritas", dijo.

Harry contó hasta cinco antes de decir de manera uniforme, "Tuvimos pescado y patatas fritas para la cena de anoche".

"A mí me gusta el pescado y patatas fritas".

"Sea como sea, estás comiendo por dos ahora, y necesitas comer saludable por el bebé", le recordó Harry. "¿Qué tal un sándwich de pechuga de pollo a la parrilla y papas al horno?"

Draco lo miró, pero parecía estar considerándolo. "¿Tenemos sardinas para poner en el sándwich de pollo?"

Harry se dio la vuelta antes de que su esposo pudiera ver su mueca de disgusto. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Sí, todavía tenemos una lata de sardinas en la despensa", dijo.

"¿Hay algo de crema para las patatas?"

"Sí," respondió Harry, contento de que Draco iba a comer algo por lo menos razonablemente sano. "Incluso puedo picar algunos cebollines frescos", ofreció.

"¿Y fresas?", preguntó Draco.

"Podemos tener fresas para el postre", dijo Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"No, quiero decir que quiero fresas rebanadas en mi papa al horno," dijo Draco.

Harry parpadeó hacia él desde detrás de sus gafas. "Estás tomándome el pelo", afirmó. Esperaba.

Draco frunció el ceño. "No lo estoy", dijo. "Quiero fresas en mi papa, junto con la crema agria y cebollines. Y las sardinas".

Harry lo perdió. "¿Cómo puedes comer algo tan vil?", exclamó.

"¡Estoy embarazado, Harry!", gritó Draco. "¡Tú me hiciste esto, y maldición que me darás de comer lo que quiero!"

"Está bien, está bien," dijo Harry, que no quería ver a su esposo entrar en ataque por algo tan trivial como sardinas. "Te voy a hacer lo que quieres", agregó. "¿Por qué no te vas a sentar en el sofá y pones tus pies en alto? Te llamaré cuando la cena está lista".

Una vez que Draco salió de la cocina, Harry se relajó. Se puso a asar el pollo y poner las papas en el microondas para cocinarlas. Harry picó cebollines, fresas en rodajas, y calentó un poco de brócoli y coliflor en la estufa. No abrió las sardinas hasta el último, no quería lidiar con el olor de ellas por más tiempo de lo necesario. Mientras tanto, Harry se comió algunas de las fresas y rasgó un poco de lechuga en trozos lo suficientemente grandes como para caber en los sándwiches.

Harry sirvió dos vasos de agua de una jarra en la nevera y los puso sobre la mesa. A continuación, puso la mesa con florituras de su varita antes de asomar la cabeza en la sala de estar. "Draco, la cena está lista", dijo. Harry sacó la silla de su marido y se aseguró de que Draco tomara las porciones que quería antes de que Harry se sirviera.

Draco mordió su sándwich y tarareó con deleite. "Esto está bueno", dijo. "¿Has probado las sardinas en el tuyo?"

Harry tragó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo tengo lechuga y mayonesa en el mío", dijo. Había puesto lechuga en el sándwich de Draco, también, pero Draco no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

Draco embadurnó con crema agria su patata, cebollines frescos espolvoreados sobre ella, añadió fresas en rodajas, y remató por si fuera poco con dos sardinas. "Mm", aprobaba mientras tomaba un bocado. "Esto es el cielo". Tomó otro bocado y se limpió la barbilla con la servilleta. "¿Te sientes bien, Harry?" Preguntó Draco. "Te ves positivamente horrible".

**7 7 7**

**NdT: **Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. Un capítulo cortito y bastante dulce a mi parecer. Esperemos que la autora actualice pronto.


End file.
